Recently, there has been a growing need for devices allowing a human operator or user to interact with a user interface to use or operate an electronic device such as a video game player or to perform mechanical devices remotely. For example, a growing application or need for interactive devices is interfaces that promote interacting in a natural, easy-to-use, and realistic manner with computer-generated environments such as are provided in interactive games or rides at amusement parks. For example, interface devices or game controllers (sometimes referred to as “guest interactive devices”) may be designed to allow the user or operator to interact with the displayed environment of a ride or show by inputting commands or data by manipulating one or more actuable or movable components on the user interface or game controller. Popular interfaces include joysticks, button and joystick-based game controllers, gun or launching device with a trigger or release, mice, trackballs, steering wheels, foot or hand pedals, pads for simulating dance, or the like. These interface devices are each connected to the computer system that functions to render and control functionality of the displayed game or interactive environment (e.g., a ride controller or control system). The computer runs a game program to update the displayed interactive environment in response to input signals from the interface device based on the user's manipulation of the component (e.g., a manipulandum) such as a joystick handle, a trigger or release, a wheel, or a mouse. The computer via the game program also provides visual feedback to the user using the display screen such as by displaying a projectile or object fired or released in response to a trigger or release being pulled or activated on the user interface.
One difficulty facing designers of rides or shows with interactive or interface devices is how to properly position a guest interactive (or interface) device (or GID) within a vehicle, which is used to move the guests or visitors through the ride or show. Generally, the GID should be positioned in a different optimal position to suit each guest or rider so as to suit their size for ergonomic and other reasons and also should be provided or mounted in the vehicle to be out of the way during loading and unloading operations. Determination of an optimal or ergonomically desirable position for the GID should take into account: the height of all or portions of the GID relative to a guest's eye height/location (e.g., their line of sight relative to the top or side of the GID allowing targeting of the GID when appropriate for the interactive game/ride but also to avoid blocking a guest's view); the distance from the guest's torso for good reach or access ergonomics for the GID; and a desired game/ride position for the controller (e.g., within a horizontal plane relative to the ride floor or the like).
Regarding loading and unloading, the design of a GID and its mounting devices is complicated by the desire in some applications to move or reposition the GID into a location for game play after or as part of the load cycle but without relying upon guest intervention for positioning of the GID during or after play. A further complication is that the mounting devices or mechanisms need to support the creative constraints of a ride or game environment (e.g., supports should be properly “themed” when possible) and/or to support game parameters or demands. For example, some game applications call for a GID that is operated by a user to launch a projectile and/or to target a portion of the ride environment (e.g., an alien, a basketball hoop, a pirate ship, and so on). In such cases, the game controller and/or its game program may require accurate information on the location and orientation of the GID (e.g., three-dimensional (3D) location information including pitch and yaw information) in order to generate a virtual projectile but yet be creatively designed to have a look and feel that fits the particular ride environment.
Prior solutions generally have not been adequate to meet all the demands or design requirements for an interactive ride or show. For example, some rides have vehicles with interactive devices or GIDs that are tethered to the vehicle, and the guests or riders can remove the interactive devices from a receptacle upon loading and then hold the devices in their hands during the ride. While a tethered system may improve usability for all but the youngest guests, tethered systems are often undesirable due to maintenance issues and can have inherent robustness problems. Further, many interactive ride/show applications require 3D location information to correctly operate, and tethered systems in which the devices are freely moved by the guest typically cannot provide such 3D location/position information. Other interactive ride designs call for the interactive device or GID to be hard mounted to a dashboard or other portion of a vehicle body. The positioning is selected for an “average” sized guest and, as a result, is not properly positioned for guests that are either smaller (e.g., young children) or larger than the selected average sized person, which makes use of the interactive device difficult or uncomfortable for many guests.
Hence, there remains a need for improved mechanisms for mounting interactive devices or game controllers within vehicles used in interactive rides or shows. Preferably such mounting mechanisms would be adapted to facilitate loading and unloading of vehicles and would account for varying sizes of vehicle passengers or guests. Further, such mounting mechanisms preferably would allow for collection of accurate 3D positioning information for the interactive device within the vehicle.